


Everything Is Destined

by Sleepykingtae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Nice Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepykingtae/pseuds/Sleepykingtae
Summary: Yoongi being selected us a Slytherin who hangs out with Malfoy and Jimin, the Gryffindor, who hangs out with Potter. I wonder what would happen.





	1. The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-writing of Harry Potter with Yoongi and Jimin being there during Harry's era.

"Gryffindor" The loud cheer came from the third table as a response. The orange haired who sat on the stool could be oddly be mistaken for a Weasley. 

The Sorting Hat was softly taken off his head and was placed right back down on the stool next to Professor McGonagall.

The boy proudly made his way to the table, plopping right down next to the friendly twins who began to evilly grin at him like a Cheshire Cat. Their beaming smiles were mischievous almost like they were ready to jump on him any point. 

The boy turns to look around thinking how surreal it was to him. To be in a world filled with magic, and it was actually real!

"Slytherin" A close-mouthed cheer came from the last table. The orange haired boy named Jimin looked around confused, trying to find the source of the cheer. His very own table didn't seem as thrilled as another one joined another ranks. 

The boys hair was one of mint, which suited his house choice very well. The mint boy makes his way silently and precisely, almost like a snake, to his table. The orange haired boy follows the mint's trail as he slides his way in the middle of Malfoy and Parkinson.

He places his own face in between his hands already looking bored for a 12 year old.

"Harry Potter." 

The hall fills with the whisper of all, students and teachers. The rumour of the Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts was true. 

The raven hair looked slightly confused with the added fuss with his name. Nevertheless, he made his way, reluctantly, to the stool and had the Sorting Hat take its place on his head. 

The Sorting Hat seemed to take a longer time to decided them most, making people anxious to see the result. Jimin could see Harry vaguely moving his lips, whispering to the Hat. 

'Is he telling him which house he wants? Is it rigged?' Jimin thinks to himself, growing more and more jealous by the second.

"Gryffindor!" 

Harry slid the hat off his own head and handed it back to the Professor. 

The huge congratulations from the Gryffindor house traveled throughout the hall as the raven haired boy quickly making his way to the space next to Jimin. 

'I wonder, why is he so famous in his first year?' Jimin ponders to himself. 

Jimin was a muggle-born at heart. His parents were delighted when they found out their son was the first magical being in the family during the time Jimin received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. 

He would often do accidental magic when he was younger that led to his parents trying researching the matter. 

When Jimin bought his books, wand and school uniform, he didn't realize how much of a disadvantage he was at. 

During the last couple of weeks, he was only able to catch up with some simple charms spells, and a bit about potions ingredients. 

"Who's that?" With Jimin's pondering, he was only able to catch the end of Harry's question or the rest of the peoples houses.

Jimin notices there was another Ginger next to Harry who was probably another Weasley. And there was a bushy brown haired girl with peculiar large front teeth. 

The person from Harry's question was a Professor dressed in darker than black robes, he was talking to another Professor in similar purple robes with a matching turban placed on his head.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches potions, but we all know he's looking at the Dart Arts position. He knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape" George says turning his head - he had been talking to his brother, and meet Harry's eyes. 

"What about the other one?" Jimin blurts out, turning bright red when realizing his outburst. The right Weasley twin slowly turn to him and answers his question as well.

"The other is Professor Quirrell, he's the Dart Arts Professor." He grins. But Jimin didn't pay any mind to that as Harry starts to wine, holding onto his scarred forehead. It seemed like it was burning him. 

"Are you alright?" Jimin worriedly asked, holding onto his arm. As Harry seemed to be shaking his head out of confusion. 

"Yeah" He draws out, Jimin could tell he was just confused as him so he decided to distract him.

"I'm Jimin Park, and your Harry Potter, right?" Harry nods his head slightly.  
"Why are you so famous?"

Several gasps were heard around the Gryffindor table. 

"What?" Jimin looks around in confusion. Did he ask the wrong question? 

"You don't know the Harry Potter" Hermione, the curly brown haired girl spoke from next to Neville. 

"What's wrong with that?" Jimin pouts. 

'I knew I should of read up on History of Magic before the slightly cooler stuff' He thinks to himself. 

"He defeated He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. He's a hero in the wizarding world"

"Oh okay" Jimin's shoulders slouch and he tried to make himself appear small. 

After that everyone went back to their meals. However, Harry looked right back at Jimin to stare with a slight smile on his face. At least one person would like him for him. 

When Jimin looks up again, he spots the green haired boy talking quietly to a blonde haired boy on the Slytherin table. 

He looks back towards his meal and slides it away from himself. 

✘✘✘

The Prefect's lead each of their houses to their new common room. Jimin followed behind the Gryffindor named Percy, another Weasley. 

The Gryffindor's started towards the East Side of Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower. 

Ravenclaw went to the opposite side of the castle, the West Side of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Tower. 

Slytherin, The Dungeons. 

Hufflepuff went towards the Basement near the kitchen. 

The group of first years start to slow down until they stopped in front of a Fat Lady's portrait. This was it.

"Caput Draconis"

What? 

The portrait opened to allow the first years and Percy through.

"It means Dragon's Head in Latin" Percy replies to him. Jimin looks around bewildered until he realized he was the one that said it.

"Um, thanks" He politely thanks. The orange haired boy then hides behind Harry to engage in less conversations. 

The group makes their way forward scrabbling to make room for everyone to see. 

The common room was a circular shaped room painted with the Gryffindor colours, red and gold respectively. 

The room was packed with armchairs, tables and a large couch in front of a fireplace  mantle with an engraved lion, representing Gryffindor.

The walls were also plastered with Gryffindor flags and posters. There were also multiple windows letting a lot of light into the room. 

The student bulletin board held ads for Quidditch, Herbology after school etc.

"All of your belongings should be stationed in your room"  
"Boys dormitories are located on the right set of staircase. The girls are on the left"

"There's a charm on the girl staircase which doesn't allow any of the boys up there. That should be it" Percy quickly turns around and stomps up to his room.

All of the first years make their way to their rooms. The moon was rising as it was growing closer and closer to midnight. 

Jimin heads to his room, seeing his trunk and his cat, Jas. 

"Jas!" He exclaims, running over to his calico cat to cuddle her to his chest. Jas starts to purr, bringing her head closer to his neck. 

✘✘✘

Jimin Park ended up sharing his room with Harry Potter, Ron Wealsey, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. 

They all settle down to bed, waiting for their day of magic learning at Hogwarts.

Whilst, Jimin sat himself down near the window, stroking his cat. All he could think about was He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named and the mint haired boy in Slytherin. 

He had no idea why.


	2. Snape's First Lesson

Jimin woke up quickly, leaning against the window. His arm felt painful as his pet, Jas, hadn't left him since the night before. 

Blinking really quickly to try and wake himself up and turning to his left. He first watches Harry trying to shake him awake, he was already fully dressed looking nice and presentable except from his untamed hair. His one arm  filled with books for their lessons for the day.   

"Come on, we're gonna be late to breakfast." He practically shouts, grabbing onto his red pajama sleeve seeking attention. Jimin could also vaguely spot Ron pacing back and forth behind him, trying to shove his wand into his cloak. 

Ron was also wearing presentable clothes, although the uniform did seem too big for him. Maybe it was Fred or George's before becoming his.

"It's not working!" Harry turns around to grab his wand, fitting it into place within his cloak's left inward pocket. Harry's face turns smug which quickly fades into anger looking at Jimin's unmoved body.

Virtually feeling Harry's glare, Jimin jumps out of his spot causing Jas to fly out with him. Jas quickly runs underneath Jimin's bed practically glaring at the boys. 

He grabs his Gryffindor cloak from his trunk, a pair of trousers, a tie, shirt and some socks and his  underwear. 

A couple of minutes later, the young boy could be seen hurrying from the bathroom. Jimin quickly bends down to pick up his Gryffindor scarf (For the slightly colder rooms) and his 11 inched, Ebony wand which contained a Unicorn core with a reasonably supple flexibility to it, from his bed. 

With his wand at hand, he flies out his room with Harry and Ron trailing behind. 

✘✘✘

"Phew"

There was still 15 minutes of breakfast time remaining in the Great Hall as the trio plonked themselves onto the bench. The table was filled with all things from the traditional English breakfast; bacon, poached eggs, fried mushrooms, grilled tomatoes, beans etc. Jimin grabbed a little collection of food and started to glance around. 

The table was oddly quiet as more and more people begin making their way to class. 

Harry and Ron start to grab as much food as they could. Shoveling the food in their faces almost like they were starved boys.

The only first years left in the room were Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Blaise Zabini and Milicent Bulstrode.

"We have Potions first, you better hurry up" Hermione advised, gathering up her books. 

"With Snape being the Head of Slytherin house. People always say he favours them, and deducts points from other houses."

She, then, began making her own way towards the Slytherin dungeons.

Jimin's mind registered who he was causing his eyes to widen dramatically, practically bolting out his spot trailing after Hermione, without much food in him. 

Ron and Harry were spotted following after the two. Jimin's stomach making grumbling noises, whilst Harry and Ron were eating the food, they stuffed in their pockets. 

✘✘✘

The Potions classroom was coloured in as much green and black as possible. The room was designed as a brick styled room filled with lots of bookshelves with potions glasses and books. It also held a miniature fireplace that was closer to Snape then any of the students. Candles lit the way to the rows of desks until they reach Snape's own desk with his black cauldron and a red throne like chair.  

The air actually felt cold as Jimin makes his way, closer to the centre of the class. Jimin wraps his trusty scarf around him. 

'I knew I would be needing this.'

And sits down waiting for Professor Snape to enter into the room. When he does, he strides into his classroom and flings a nearby book closed to gain attention towards himself.

At the start of the lesson it began with Snape taking attendance. Their lessons were, just so happened to be, shared with the Slytherin's. 

"Jimin Park" Snape spoke in a whisper. The class is silent as Snape's voice clears the dead air.

"Ugh, here" He raises his hand shyly, shaking it slightly to gain attention to himself. 

Multiple giggles were heard from behind him. 

He immediately forced his hand down, blushing. He refused to look around the room at the sources. 

'I shouldn't make a fool of myself. I should also concentrate' 

He grabs his Arsenius Jigger book of Magical Drafts and Potions, and also his One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida. And starts to flip through the two until he can find the Hiccoughing Potion- it was written already on the chalkboard. With all of the ingredients. 

"Harry Potter" He spoke with a sense of insecurity but it still remained soft. 

Harry, copying Jimin's movement, got collective stares, grunts and whispers from other students. 

"Our new - celebrity"

A few sniggers were heard all across the room; mostly from Slytherin's.

Snape ignored them deciding to continue the register. 

"Draco Malfoy"

'He was the blonde haired boy sat on the Slytherin table, yesterday.' Jimin ponders to himself. 

Draco had previously placed down his brown satchel onto his desk. He wore the standard uniform, just with the Slytherin tie instead. His blonde hair was slicked back, with his eyes grey- not yet blue. His face held a constant front- a smug smirk. He held confidence in his stride, proud of having the last name 'Malfoy'. 

"Yoongi Min"

Yoongi, however, couldn't care less. He sloughed and frowned, never looking proud of his name. The only time, he's seen with his gummy smile is when around Draco and Pansy. Other than that, his constant front is one of misery. 

His hair was as mint as a peppermint and his eyes the darkest of browns. He shows people he doesn't care and he really means it. 

'Yoongi, that's his name'

Snapping Jimin out of his thought, Snape begins his monologue. 

"You are here to learn about the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic." Snape's eyes glance around the whole class like he was saying 'It is magic.' 

He carries on. 

"I don't expect you'll will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creeps through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach"

His faces holds a slight smirk but was quickly covered with a frown as he saw the slight looks of horror or even surprise on each of his students faces, stopping on the one and only Harry Potter.

"Potter, what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry's faced turned into one of confusion as he glanced to Ron (who sat next to Hermione in front of them)  then Jimin. Finally is gazed landing back onto Snape. 

"It makes a sleeping potion called Draught of Living Dead." Jimin whispers towards the raven haired boy, covering his mouth and looking down. 

Harry repeated him word from word. 

"Maybe you did learn something" Snape snaps, turning around with his darker than black cloak in hand, going towards his chalkboard. 

"Today, we will start by brewing a fairly easy potion - Hiccoughing"

He started to underline it, making it more apparent. 

"The person who's sat next to you will be your partner"

Some groans were heard. 

"No changing seats"

That created another silence. 

"What are you waiting for? Start."

Jimin stands up dragging Harry to the ingredients. They both gather as much as they could making their way back to their cauldron. They looked up. 

The chalkboard instructions were as followed;

'1.  Add 1 frog brain to your cauldron. 

2.  Add a pinch of goosegrass to your cauldron'

Jimin takes a hold of the frog brain, adding it in to the cauldron then adding the goosegrass starting to sprinkle it whilst also trying not to pull faces to show how gross it really is.

'3. Add 3 measures of the Standard Ingredients to your cauldron.

4\. Heat to a low temperature for 5 minutes.'

Jimin sets his cauldron onto the low temperature, looking at Harry who was staring at the blonde haired boy working with the mint one. 

"What?" Jimin leads closer to Harry to ask, the question,  in a hush tone. 

Harry recalls to him the meeting with the blonde in the dress shop, and the re-meeting at the steps in front of the Great Hall.

'5. Add 4 eel eyes to a mortar, crushing it into a fine powder using the pestle.

6\. Add 2 measures of the crushed ingredients to your cauldron.

7\. Wave your wand above it.'

Harry obnoxiously waves his wand around, clearly not knowing what he was doing. Silently, Jimin grabs a hold of his wrist moving it more "professionally".  

Snape could be clearly seen in the background taking notes, for each student, in his little black notebook with a Doe as it's cover. His face remained neutral until walking past Draco and Yoongi with a slight smile, then copying the same movement with Jimin and Harry.

Jimin looks down on his parchment, feeling a sense of pride and even confidence to continue with his potion. As this was a test of abilities, it didn't exactly have to be perfect first time.

'8. Leave to brew, return in 40 minutes.

9\. Add 3 pinches of lovage into your cauldron.

10\. Stir 2 times clockwise.

11\. Add 3 chopped dandelion roots to your cauldron.

12\. Stir 6 times anti-clockwise.

13\. Wave your wand above it to complete the potion.'

"Time's up" Snape finally barks, ten minutes before the end of the 2 hour lesson. Multiple people were still waiting to chop their dandelion roots or even stir their potion. But it didn't matter, Snape will mark what was in front of him. 

Ron and Hermione passed, barely, as they would constantly fight with Ron constantly calling Hermione a "know-it-all" making her do most of the work as he didn't understand. 

Dean and Seamus were partners and didn't pass at all as the potion, somehow, blew up in both of their faces. This earned the Gryffindor's minus point from both.

Neville and Pansy did surprisingly work well together. Probably because they didn't talk much to each other. But they still passed!

No surprise but Draco and Yoongi passed with flying colours, receiving five house points for their house from each boy.

Finally, it came down to Harry and Jimin, they had completed the potion perfectly, for a first year. Snape slightly smiled at Jimin whilst delivering the good news. Jimin's face bursted into a bright crooked smile almost like his face brightened the whole dungeons. Harry seemed just as please but was still slightly scared of Snape.

✘✘✘

When Snape finally dismisses the class with their their final marks. The day went on as normally with Transfiguration class being shared with the Ravenclaws. Unlike, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall wasn't bias to her own house. She will always take points of the naughty to gain justice. She rarely smiled and her lessons were always complicated.

Defence Against the Dark Arts, or DADA, was taught by the infamous Professor Quirrell. It was seem as a joke class really. Jimin could smell hints of garlic and salt, maybe for magical beasts like vampires and demons. Quirrell could barely answer questions before changing the subject or asking a student a random question. Nobody learned anything from this, and Muggles could pick up the basics from our students.

Herbolgy was better for Jimin, already learning about ingredients previously for his Potions lessons. The class was shared with the Hufflepuffs. Jimin could easily engage in conversations with them as they were all quiet friendly people. 

Towards the end of the day, however, Harry asks Jimin to come see Hagrid (The person who told him about being a wizard but also the Hogwarts gate keeper) for some afternoon tea with Ron, as well. 

Jimin eagerly accepts.


End file.
